zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden Radcliffe
Aiden Radcliffe is 17 years old and a member of Team CRLN. He is a crocodile Faunus, traits of which manifest in the form of a long reptilian tail, slit eyes and slightly scaled skin. His weapon of choice is the Dual Launch Meteor Gauntlets (DLMG) called Summer Stream. His partner is Delilah North, whom he met during his initiation. Like his father, he is a budding archaeologist and highly interested in Remnant's ancient history. Physical description Aiden is a tall young boy with tan skin, thick, spiky orange hair in a low ponytail and light blue eyes. He is a crocodile faunus, with traits manifesting in the form of a large reptilian tail and slightly scaled cheeks. He wears a dark brown long-sleeved shirt with a blue letter A beneath a bright orange vest with blue and white trim and a pair lighter brown pants. Around his waist is a dark brown belt with two loose brown and white straps hanging on the sides of his waist. He also wears a pair of dark brown combat boots, a brown scarf and spiked straps around his tail. He is almost always wearing his gauntlets, Summer Stream. Personality Aiden is a very bright, curious and friendly boy. He's generally nice and polite to everyone he meets and is always eager to learn new things. He loves archaeology and learning about the past, believing that answers to problems in the future can be found in the past. He has a tendency to focus too much on his work, to the point where he can zone out on occasion. His most prized possession is his father's old lighter, which Aiden has a habit of flicking on and off. Unfortunately, due to his Faunus heritage, Aiden is often the subject of persecution and bullying. And due to his frightening crocodile-like appearance, many fear him based on his appearance. This has made Aiden rather lonely and desperate for friends who will see him past the "beast" that others view him to be. As a result of this desperation and the persecution he's endured, he has developed a very timid and shy personality and comes off as very soft spoken. Abilities Powers *'Aura:' Aiden is able to use Aura, the manifestation of his soul, for various purposes in battle. His Aura grants him increased speed and strength and uses it more offensively. *'Semblance - Combustion:' Aiden's Semblance allows him to generate heat and emit and fiery aura as well as control fire. When using Summer Stream, he can more effectively use his Semblance in the form of offensive attacks. **'Fire ball projection:' Aiden is capable of projecting small fireballs. **'Heat generation:' Aiden is capable of generating small amounts of heat. **'Fire bullets:' Aiden is capable of firing off smaller but faster rounds of fire. **'Fire and heat resistance:' Aiden is highly resistant to extreme heat and flame. **'Flame propulsion:' Aiden is capable of using flames to propel himself or Summer Stream in various directions. *'Spine shot:' Aiden can whip his reptilian tail and send his scales out as projectiles towards his enemies. *'Enhanced vision:' As a part of his Faunus heritage, Aiden possesses incredible eyesight and has near perfect vision in the dark. *'Enhanced intellect:' Aiden retains a high level of intellect, having a vast understanding of ancient civilizations and various cultures. *'Enhanced speed and strength' Skills *'Combat training:' Aiden received some combat training, but is no where near the level of Caelan or other well-trained Beacon students. *'Archaeology:' Aiden is a budding and intelligent archaeologist and knows much about Remnant's ancient history. Equipment *'Summer Stream:' Summer Stream is Aiden's primary weapon that he uses in combat. Both are large, clawed gauntlets with thick armor. His right gauntlet contains a hook while the left contains a spearhead, both of which can be shot forward via cables. *'Father's lighter:' A lighter that belonged to his father, it is Aiden's treasured momento of his father. He has a habit of flicking it on and off, much to the annoyance of many of his classmates and professors. Weaknesses *'Naivety:' Aiden is slightly naive and gullible and could easily be tricked by a a charismatic and smooth-talking individual. *'Cold temperatures:' Aiden performs very poorly in cold weather conditions. Trivia *Aiden is a Gaelic name meaning "fiery"; it is also an Irish name meaning "little fire." *Radcliffe derives from "red cliff" in Old English. Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Good